<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay by FandomStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586489">It's Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar'>FandomStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda but it's not actually mentioned that he did until it's revealed), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, First Kiss, Gifts, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After revoking the law banning magic, Arthur receives many gifts of appreciation from sorcerers around the kingdom. However, one in particular catches his attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, as is my tradition with my first works in a fandom, I'm gonna quickly introduce myself and say hi, my name's Ell and my pronouns are they/them.<br/>I know the title is incredibly dull, but I just went with it! Also, I'm only on series 2 at the moment, so Merlin is probably a bit out of character for the time, but I really wanted to write this when I saw the prompt (I'll link it before the actual fic begins).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <a href="https://fandom-star.tumblr.com/post/619024812866715648/relenafanel-so-merlin-fandom-its-me-again">Prompt that inspired this</a> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.</p><p>As he waited impatiently for his servant, his eyes never left the table at the foot of his bed. He barely spared a glance at Merlin when he arrived, his breathing laboured. Arthur pointed to the flowers being preserved in a water-filled jar on the table.</p><p>"What are those?" he demanded.</p><p>With his eyes narrowed, Merlin approached the table carefully.</p><p>"These, sire, would be flowers," he slowly informed his king. "If you'd like me to be more specific-"</p><p>"I <em>know </em>what they bloody are!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"</p><p>Meeting Arthur's eyes, Merlin shrugged. "Not sure. They weren't there when I left last night." Merlin paused in brief consideration. "They might be another gift of appreciation from a sorcerer."</p><p>"<em>Another </em><em>one</em>?" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>Merlin met his eyes with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"When you abolished the ban on using magic, you also abolished a fear that your father instilled in sorcerers, some for most of their lives," Merlin told him. "They're going to be incredibly grateful to you for a very long time." He tore his gaze away, but lifted a folded sheet of parchment paper. "I'd say this is for you, sire."</p><p>Leaning forward, Arthur plucked the paper from his servant, decidedly not wondering about Merlin's sudden lack of eye contact. After not thinking about how odd Merlin was being, he turned his attention to the note.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>My Lord,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I can only apologise for the time it has taken me to thank you. I have been kept rather occupied by chores, so I can't spare much time to write, but I hope you appreciate my gift. I felt your chambers could benefit from some new colour and I found the flowers very beautiful and rather affordable!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yours Always, Emrys</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Arthur took a moment to stare at the flowers properly - they were a mix of white and purple tulips.</p><p>"Emrys," he said, before vaguely directing a question toward Merlin. "Why do I know that name?"</p><p>Merlin glanced up from Arthur's boots.</p><p>"He's tied to the druids," he told Arthur. "The sorcerers talk about him a lot." He gestured at the flowers. "Those are from him?"</p><p>Arthur nodded. "Apparently."</p><p>When Merlin merely hummed, Arthur narrowed his eyes. He shifted down his bed to get closer to his servant. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing! Nothing! Umm... clothes or food?"</p><p>After a long pause spent frowning and staring into Merlin's eyes, Arthur sighed and sat on the edge of his mattress. He stretched.</p><p>"I suppose I should get dressed," he reluctantly replied, before offhandedly mentioning, "I think I may skip breakfast."</p><p>Merlin started and jumped to his feet, nearly tripping over the chair he'd been sitting in.</p><p>"No! I mean, you really shouldn't," he exclaimed. "Isn't it... I don't know, supposed to be the most important meal someone can eat or something?" After being sent a pointed look, he sighed and lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine, whatever you say."</p><hr/><p>As weeks passed, Arthur acquired more tokens from Emrys, and he found himself becoming more intrigued. What was the reason behind Emrys so eagerly gifting him such oddly thoughtful trinkets? After the flowers had been a brooch to replace the one that had been lost from his cloak on a hunting trip. There had also been a finely crafted sword sheath, amongst other things. Each gift was accompanied by a short, eloquent note. Arthur had tried to subtly draw information about Emrys from people. Most notably, Merlin seemed to know a lot, but refused to elaborate any further than he had that first morning.</p><hr/><p>Arthur was in the middle of a meeting with his knights when a harried looking servant burst into the hall.</p><p>"My Lord," he huffed. "Apologies my Lord. There is someone... someone who wishes to see you."</p><p>Frowning, Arthur approached him.</p><p>"Is there a name?"</p><p>"No name, sire. He only said... he said that you would know who he is when you found him."</p><p>The knights stood. </p><p>"One of us should go with you, Arthur." Percival suggested.</p><p>"I'll be fine, I can handle myself." Arthur reminded them.</p><p>"Of course, but you have to admit that this is a bit weird." Elyan said.</p><p>Arthur turned to the men positioned around the table. "Carry on without me. I'll be fine." He turned back to the servant. "Where is he?"</p><p>"I left him in the throne room, sire."</p><p>With a nod and no more words, Arthur headed to the door. He and the servant made their way to the throne room. When Arthur opened the doors, a tall, slim figure concealed by a grey, hooded cloak faced the window. Arthur gestured for the servant to wait outside.</p><p>"You wanted to see me."</p><p>"I did, my King," the figure replied in a deep pitch clearly foreign to his throat. "I am pleased you came. Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Silently, Arthur stared at the man's formless back.</p><p>"Depends. Am I right to say you're Emrys?" he eventually asked.</p><p>The curve of grey covered shoulders shook in laughter.</p><p>"I'm known by many names," he said. "But it's true that Emrys is one of them. However, you know be by another as well."</p><p>Confused, Arthur frowned. "How? Surely I'd know if I was acquainted with a sorcerer of your power."</p><p>There was a pause as Emrys slowly turned away from the window.</p><p>"You'd think, wouldn't you?" he teased, the vocal disguise abandoned to reveal the more familiar tone of -</p><p>"Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed.</p><p>Emrys - <em>Merlin </em>- pushed his hood from his head. He grinned, but it didn't completely meet his eyes.</p><p>"Surprised?" he asked.</p><p>Arthur blinked at him.</p><p>"Sur-? Yes!" he answered, loudly. "I mean... no. Oh, I don't know!" He sighed. "I'm not surprised you're a sorcerer."</p><p>Shocked, Merlin let his eyes widen. </p><p>"You... what? You knew?"</p><p>Arthur gave him a crooked smile.</p><p>"Well... if I hadn't suspected before, I did when you started telling me about the sorcerers' feelings as though they were yours," he replied. "I... I never once thought about how powerful you might be, though."</p><p>Cautiously, Merlin lowered his gaze to the ground.</p><p>"I have only ever used my magic for good," he told Arthur. "And that is all I ever will use it for. That is my promise to you, Arthur, one I will swear on my life to keep." A little hesitant, Merlin dropped to one knee in front of his king. "I have always and will always protect you... <em>King Arthur Pendragon.</em>" </p><p>Speechless, Arthur tried to process Merlin's show of submission, before joining Merlin on both knees.</p><p>"I know," he responded, softly. "There's no need for all this." He rested a hand on Merlin's. "You're an idiot." When Merlin met his eyes, Arthur pulled him into a hug. "Do something for me," Arthur whispered. "Don't ever change, Merlin."</p><p>After a brief separation, Arthur was surprised by a pair of lips that could only be Merlin's pressing against his own. Arthur didn't move. It took Merlin almost pulling away for him to react. Gently, he brought his hand up to Merlin's cheek and moved to follow his mouth and kiss him before he could get too far away. Bracing his hands on Arthur's waist, Merlin let himself fall forward and straddle Arthur's thighs. Arthur groaned at the new press of Merlin against him, sucking his lip, fisting his fingers into his tunic, <em>kissing him.</em> Suddenly, Merlin's face was buried in Arthur's shoulder and he started shaking as Arthur heard barely there sobs.</p><p>"Merlin. Shh. It's okay," he whispered, pressing his mouth to Merlin's hair. "You're safe. I'll always keep you safe, Merlin. It's all okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>